


失控

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Rising Revengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: Sam/雷电（？大概）前提下的Armstrong雷电。雷电被改造出了特殊泄殖腔，恶意揣测雷电的过去，假设Little John是雷电自己生的（。MGRR最终boss战背景，喜闻乐见的雷电被肥肥日。掺杂了我个人对美国政治的理解（抒发了我个人学国际政治的怒火233，我大学生涯还真的碰到过许许多多持有Armstrong观点的人）。
Relationships: Raiden/Samuel Rodrigues, Steven Armstrong/Raiden
Kudos: 6





	失控

World Marshal计划失败了。  
西装革履的政治家，德克萨斯州参议员，Steven Armstrong，站在巨型机械人的臂膊上，悠然自得地抽着雪茄。  
雷电的周围悬浮着大量的信息窗，铺天盖地的负面新闻、舆论、怒火、民族主义情绪、义愤填膺的话语像水球一样包裹了他。  
——来自巴基斯坦的恐怖分子袭击了美国！  
——这太可怕了！美国人的尸体在巴基斯坦！  
——我们感到十分愤怒和痛心……战争必须打响！  
——消灭恐怖分子，让美国再次安全！  
“不，不……不！”雷电摇着头，他无法相信仅仅在短短几个小时内，国际政治竟然发生了翻天覆地的变化。雷电认为他和他的私人军事公司做得已经很好了。他们以最有效率的脚步处理了争端，再用最尖端的科技赶到了巴基斯坦。然而就算如此，他们仍旧无法阻止一场战争。  
“Jack，你和以往一样，来得很迟……做着徒劳无功的事情。”过于壮实的政治家从高台上跳了下来，Armstrong接受过改造的身体让他感到前所未有的无所不能。他云淡风轻地拍拍手，像抚摸一个刚刚高中毕业的小子那样，抚摸着跪在地上的雷电的金色头发。  
雷电猛地一抬头，他的拳头重重地打到Armstrong的脸上，却像打在一扇铁门上一样纹丝不动。不仅如此，Armstrong的脸还像凝固的石油似的丑恶地拧在了一块。  
“……你的身体……”雷电瞪大了他冰蓝色的眼睛，可他还等不及问完话，Armstrong就用他比雷电粗上两三倍的手臂掐住了雷电的金属脖子，像拎起一只小猫咪一样轻而易举地将他举在半空中。  
雷电的身体结构只有外部的一部分是合金，内部留有仍在工作的人体器官。所以，他能够感知到痛苦（痛苦还被Doktor为他研发的痛觉抑制器减轻了很多），他也会因为窒息而死。  
雷电无法呼吸，空气从他的肺部不断流失。他试图用他的金属爪子掰开Armstrong 的手臂，Armstrong的手却因为受到雷电尖锐手指甲的攻击而自动防御，而在防御的过程中，Armstrong的手又紧了一圈。窒息感陡然增加，雷电的双脚开始像溺水的人一样在空中划动，缺氧的红潮爬上了他白皙的脸庞——他属于一旦气血上涌就特别容易看出来的那类白种人。随着缺氧时间的增加，雷电挣扎动作的幅度越来越小。  
在雷电几乎要因为缺氧而失去意识的时候，Armstrong像扔掉垃圾一样，突然松开了手。雷电如断了线的机械玩具一样重重地摔在地上。雷电侧躺在地上，双腿蜷曲，双手无意识地捂着自己的金属脖颈，张着嘴，大口大口地喘着气。  
政治家仍旧没有放过他。还没等雷电彻底喘过气来，Armstrong的皮鞋就踩在了雷电侧着的右脸脸颊上。Armstrong人长得很壮，重量和力道也是十足的。Armstrong丢掉了手中的雪茄，那只雪茄掉在了雷电的脸上，把他白净的脸颊和合金下巴点得有点热。雷电绑着皮质绷带的那只眼睛正在被皮鞋碾压着，往左，往右，再往左，然后向下跺两次。Armstrong如熄灭一根雪茄一样，扭踩着雷电。要不是雷电的身体外部几乎全部被改造过，雷电觉得他的眼睛早就被踩瞎了。  
“美国期待这场战争很久了。”Armstrong的肥脸堆出笑容，“自从SOP解体以来，美国的经济一直停滞不前。实力！只有实力能带来美国的复兴。美元价值的首位，经济发展契机，国内市场饱和以及工人薪资过高带来的失业率上涨，与发展中国家的贸易逆差。美国内部一团糟，上下不和谐，人民不安宁，大家没有工作……你知道什么才能给大家带来希望和奇迹吗，Jack？是战争！是战争啊！”  
Armstrong的脚踏上了雷电的胸甲，雷电重重地咳了一声，一些白色的机械人血液从他的嘴里喷出。  
“典型的政客，你完全不懂……！战争只会让有良知的美国人，以及所有世界人民痛苦……”雷电反驳着，他试图用他的金属爪子揪住Armstrong的鞋子，他的却被Armstrong像踢掉一只草履虫一样击飞了。  
“哈，幼儿想法，我觉得你得多上上学，让我送你上个大学怎么样？比如说Free Education？”Armstrong蹲下来，露出他平时对待选民一样的笑容，而这份笑容只让雷电感到恶心，“没有人会为了自己不知道的痛苦而痛苦。美国人不会因为巴基斯坦的人被炸得血肉模糊而痛苦。仇恨是可以培养的，仇恨的火花带来的经济效益无可比拟。更何况，我们消灭的根本不是普通市民，而是恐怖分子、疯子、扰乱世界和平的人。这其中——或许包括了你。”  
雷电握起拳头打向Armstrong，Armstrong的拳头也对上了他的拳头。  
“只要战争打响，我的选民们就会获得工作……兵工厂的工作，或是哪个运输链的工作……摧毁一个毫不干己的贫穷国家，美国人会再次幸福。”  
“不对，不对，这不对……”雷电摇着头，他的手力度很大，还是不敌Armstrong的力道，他的身体一节一节往后退，金属高跟鞋在地上摩擦出滋滋的声响，“任何有良知的美国人都不会容忍这样的行为，任何国际组织都会反对这种罪恶的战争，你已经没有良心了。”  
“良心？国际组织？你在说什么笑话呢，孩子？”Armstrong一拳揍在雷电的腹部上，如踢球一样把雷电踢到一边。雷电纤细的身躯在泥泞的地面上滚来滚去，在某些时刻，那个政治家还坏心眼地踢了好几下雷电光亮的合金屁股。“你以为有人会对强权说‘不’吗？你真的抱着幻想，以为人人平等，人类应该和平？你真的以为像你们这种没有归属的私人军事公司或者其他什么NGO，就能左右世界了？你以为你在和谁说话？”  
“我就要说‘不’！我不相信，我无法认同，有那么多人在死去，在受苦，他们断手断脚，没日没夜地做关于战争的噩梦，他们的孩子会成为像我一样的孤儿，或者被当做童工……”  
雷电刚一说完，Armstrong的耳光就重重地打在他的脸上，把雷电又一次打翻在地。  
“小子，你太天真了，你以为你个人微不足道的痛苦就能改变什么吗，不能！人类最关心的是他们自己，连你也是，你只是在关心和你有相似境遇的孩子——！你是如此，难道我不能为美国人担心他们的工作吗？让我像过去的总统那样好好地教教你，什么才是好孩子该做的。”  
Armstrong把雷电的双手以奇怪地姿势扭曲着，迫使雷电跪在地上。Armstrong轻车熟路地卸下了雷电私处的外骨骼，因为那个年代机械人娼妓在美国的上流社会已经流行开来了。况且，Armstrong甚至见过小时候的雷电，那时候他还叫Jack，是美国第43任总统George Sears的养子，也是所有政治家、上流人士及名媛家中的玩物。  
雷电私处的外骨骼下，只出现了一个洞口。为了最大限度地增加雷电的耐用度，雷电在改造手术的时候抛弃了他的男性象征，只留下一个象征性的泄殖腔。这个洞穴似男又似女，不但有着如阴唇那样的丰富嘴唇以方便生育，又留下了肛门的特质以方便日常生理需求。老实说，雷电确实没有失去生殖功能，他的体内有个人造子宫。他和Rose的孩子是用特殊的人工授精合成，再注入到他的人造子宫里孕育出来的。  
Armstrong对此并没有很惊讶。雷电的性器官特征与所有性爱改造人相似。为了节约成本，军工厂在制造人体性爱机械人的时候，往往只制造一个洞口。Armstrong没有任何润滑，直接将他长着扭曲痕迹的、石头般坚硬的性器捅进了雷电的洞穴里。  
“Ah——”雷电惨叫了一声，自从生育孩子以来，雷电已经很久没有以生殖功能使用过他的下面了。上次雷电感到如此撕裂般的痛楚，还是在生下Little John的时候。他的双腿被Armstrong用蛮力掰到45度，腰与腿折叠，形成淫荡的姿势。  
雷电的身子虽然由机械合成，筋骨却异常柔软。这是他本身的优势，也是他从小长年累月被当做名流性玩具所遗留下来的“功夫”。  
Armstrong暴虐地抽送着他的性器，一边抽送，一边玩乐似的殴打着雷电的脸。他肥胖的老手时而抚摸着雷电柔嫩的白皮肤，时而喜怒无常地、狂风暴雨般地扇着雷电的耳光，把他的脑袋打得左右摇晃。雷电的听觉感知器因为Armstrong拨浪鼓般的击打已经显示出了异常，虚假的耳鸣警报声在雷电的脑海里回响。  
——滴，滴，滴，滴，滴……  
雷电呻吟着，他的脑袋越来越不清楚。他的痛觉抑制器是在腹部内脏左右的位置，平常战斗中所受的伤根本不会触及到那玩意。可是Armstrong的性器实在是如他本人一样巨大，他的每一下抽送不但击中了雷电阴道（兼肠腔）的敏感带，以至于雷电不自觉地浪叫出声，他的抽送还击中了位于雷电胃部与肠道之间的痛觉抑制器。  
痛觉抑制器能够大幅度减轻雷电对外界攻击的反应，同时也可以降低雷电被改造过后的身体所产生的幻痛，以及雷电在性爱中的快感。简而言之，就是一个让Armstrong暴虐的性爱尝起来像一根铁棍抵着胃部一样麻木的感觉，而非剧烈的痛楚与令人发狂的快意。  
在Armstrong把雷电翻了个身的时候，因为腔道位置的改变，他的巨大性器终于完全触及了雷电接近胃部的痛觉抑制器。  
“Dammit……别，别再那么进去了……再进去的话，我会……”  
雷电的眼睛微微冒着红光，他快要感觉不到他的理智。他只想当一个追求和平，有着幸福美满家庭的雷电，他不想让Jack——那个被养在曼哈顿上东区豪宅里，那个从来没有去过学校、从来没有过童年，那个从10岁起到美国起就得为参议员包括众议员的所有政客舔舐性器的性奴男孩——再回到他的身上。  
“哈哈，想得美，我知道你在藏什么。”  
但是Armstrong不会这么做的。他大笑着，脸上的肥肉拧在一起，看起来油水过多。他的动作愈来愈激烈，痛觉抑制器的外壳不断被击打，雷电几乎感到反胃。终于，在某个瞬间，雷电最担心的事情发生了——痛觉抑制器的开关因为频繁受击而被迫关上了。  
“啊，啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
那时候，雷电跪趴在地上，像一条仰天长啸的机械狗一样惨叫着，口水从他无法合上的合金下巴里滴落。方才Armstrong殴打他产生的一切痛苦如海啸一般回到了雷电的身上。骨折的痛楚，肢体改造的幻痛，泄殖腔被异物完全塞入的异样感，性感带被频繁击中带来的精神麻痹，多巴胺与肾上腺素疯狂分泌着，神经元像发了疯一样跳动着，一下一下冲击着雷电的大脑皮层。  
ERROR，ERROR，ERROR！！  
雷电双眼翻白，他晶蓝色的瞳孔里泛着清晰可见的红光。雷电完全失去了神志，从此刻起，雷电变成了那个只会顺从动物意志的Jack。  
雷电发疯了一样扭着屁股，他的脑袋已经不允许他做更多的思考了。幼年被调教的记忆已经深深地刻在了他的潜意识里，雷电只想服务——只想获得性快感——杀戮的快感——臣服于权力与老男人的羞辱感——作为童年性奴的悲惨感——和那种难以抗拒的、疼痛的滋味。  
“不要……Jack不能在这种时候回来……不……不不不不！”  
雷电痴人呓语一般呢喃着，嘴上却大叫出了别的东西。雷电被训练得太好了，他的身体完全背叛了他的意志，十几年来的训练怎么不能训练出一条好狗呢？  
Jack太爱疼痛了，Jack是被训练出的纯粹受虐狂，Jack是所有人的玩物。雷电的脑海里闪回了无数过去被玩弄的经历。在他的记忆里，他永远只能看到政客们黑西装的鞋子，还有名媛们尖锐得像刀一样高跟鞋鞋尖。年轻的雷电，那个脖颈上套着狗圈的小孩，永远只能光着身子跪在地上，给所有人舔着鞋跟。政客们将他们衰败的性器操到雷电的肠道里，那些名媛们捂着嘴笑着，用高跟鞋的鞋跟逗弄着Jack还未完全发育的性器官，让他小小的阴茎半勃着，在他即将达到高潮的那瞬间，再狠狠踩下去。Jack会放情地惨叫，而所有人都会在他惨叫的时候哈哈大笑。因为Jack不是美国人，他是贫穷的利比里亚人，是没有登记在册的无身份黑工。没有法律可以制裁虐待Jack的一切行为。同样的，没有人会来救Jack。在这样变态的环境下，Jack只能学会接受。接受的方式也同样地扭曲，Jack被迫让自己承认自己是个天生的受虐狂——是啊，只要相信疼痛是一种快乐，Jack一定能够健康地活下去。  
“啊啊……啊啊啊，快点，更多，拍打我！操我！救命……”  
所以此时此刻，当Armstrong过大的性器几乎要捣烂雷电内脏的时候，雷电发了狂一样扭身揪住Armstrong的黄色西装衣领。他满脸是眼泪和口水，还有刚刚因为受伤喷出的白色血液。雷电想要更多的疼痛，尽管他已经不再是那个手无缚鸡之力的孩子，他永恒的PTSD要求他这么做。  
雷电主动更大地张开双腿，像剪刀一样一张一合，颇有技术地夹着Armstrong粗壮的腰。他双眼迷茫，眼睛上的绷带掉了一半，金色的头发散乱不堪，刘海全部散了下来，让雷电看起来又年轻了许多，甚至像个十几岁的幼女青少年。  
Armstrong满意地大笑着，却不再大力在雷电体内抽送。他猛地把他的性器从雷电的腰部抽出，因为他知道那个名流玩物Jack已经回来了。  
“舔它，男孩！”  
雷电已经完全停止了思考，他的脑海里的ERROR警报声将他的理智完全吞没。他张大他的嘴巴，用合金下巴与肉体上颌含住了Armstrong的性器。那上面留着雷电体内电解质与爱液的味道。雷电的舌头还是人类的舌头，雷电吸吮着Armstrong的阴茎，他的舌头在坚硬的物体上游走。  
Armstrong微笑着，他抓着雷电金色的头发，迫使他的头前后挪动。  
“唔……唔唔。”雷电感觉到那个性器完全抵到了他的喉头，他又一次感到窒息，可是这份窒息只让他更想为这个男人口交，过激的凌辱感完全主导了雷电的意志。Armstrong就像干一个飞机杯一样粗暴地使用雷电的喉咙。  
“孩子，你知道吗？”Armstrong抚摸着雷电的脑袋，“我有个梦想。”  
虽然Armstrong已经填满了雷电的嘴，雷电的手因为那份过去的经历，开始不自觉地抠着自己下体的通道，以填补空虚。雷电的金属制指甲里的中指主动探入自己的泄殖腔，食指却不断揉着泄殖腔最上面已经被改造成小阴蒂一般模样的、他过去的阴茎。  
“我希望创造这么一个国家。在这个国家里，每个人都能选择他的命运。他们吃得上饭，有一份稳定的工作，就算失业了也能立刻找到新的下家。这个国家实力高强，从来不会被他国凌辱，本土从未发生过任何战争。于是，在这个国家里，没有任何一个家庭会失去他们的家庭成员。”  
久违地听到人的话语，这稍微让雷电清醒了那么一些，他开始抗拒吞吐Armstrong阴茎的行为，他的双手开始推着Armstrong的腿部，试图从他的下体处逃脱。但是Armstrong紧紧地按着他，猛地把还在雷电嘴里的性器抽出，再重新塞到雷电下方的泄殖腔里。  
“这种和平……啊啊啊，操我，更深一些……”雷电努力取回他的理智。他的嘴边仍旧条件反射性的说出荡妇一般讨好他人的话。这只让雷电的话语听起来狗屁不通，像从精神病人嘴里说出来那样，“不可以建立在……他国的悲痛之上！……唔，太舒服了……快点，求求你……”  
“他国与美国无关，我是美国人，只需要让美国成为世界第一，相信我所有的选民都这么想！”Armstrong如雷电所愿，打桩机一样侵入着雷电的内部，时不时拍打着雷电的赛博金属臀部。  
雷电仍然在扭着屁股，他的身体不受自己的控制。泄殖腔收缩着，努力感受着Armstrong性器的形状。当雷电在努力不发出更奇怪的声音时，雷电从余光里看到远处废墟上，有一只一瘸一拐的机械小狗正艰难地叼着一把刀爬到离雷电最近的那块石头上。  
“这是零和游戏的想法，囚徒困境不会带来最大的收益，世界和平才是……正道……啊啊啊啊，太舒服了，救命，爸爸，求你了，多给我一些……等等，我为什么要叫你爸爸……Jack，Jack是最乖的孩子……不，不不不，停下，我的嘴……”  
雷电撑在地上的手改为全部塞进自己的嘴巴里，雷电受不了自己发出的话语了，他迫使自己闭嘴，只能发出吚吚呜呜的声音。雷电的意识只要再撑一会就能再回复一些，而且雷电看到刃狼已经快要接近他了。  
“Jack，这么多年过去了，你还真是个被调教得很好的荡妇……”Armstrong满足又贪婪地叹了一口气，他的满足声后又接了一句令人作呕的政治宣传标语，“相信我，孩子，只有这种方法才能Make America Great Again！”  
刃狼站在高台上，它的前爪摩擦着石块，用爪子把嘴里叼着的武士刀一点点划开，那把刀泛着红光，Sam熟悉的声音回荡在废墟之上，这个声音让雷电彻底清醒了过来。  
——反杀的机会到了。  
Armstrong和雷电同时抬头。刃狼朝着天空一跃而上，将它的脑袋一甩，武士刀飞向了雷电与Armstrong所在的位置。  
那时候，Armstrong的手还来不及从雷电柔软又娇小的腰上拿开，雷电率先伸出他的右手，稳稳地抓住了那把落在他们面前的武士刀。  
雷电迅速地用他的高跟鞋反身踢中Armstrong的小腿。政治家吃痛般地向后一步，雷电趁机将他的性器从体内退出。Armstrong想要抓住雷电的手臂，而雷电死死地抓着那把刀，用一个完美的后空翻躲开了Armstrong的相扑。  
雷电的身躯在空中划出一道优美的弧线。等Armstrong再次回过神来时，雷电已经正拿着武士刀，杀气腾腾地站在他前头了。  
“Let’s Dance。”雷电说。  
现在，他的眼底里不再是性欲之红。  
而是杀戮的红色。

FIN


End file.
